godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pavano crime family
The 'Pavano crime family '''is one of the "Five Families" of Italian-American organized crime in New York City. It is different from the other Five Families in that it is a part of the "Camorra" (Neapolitan mafia) and not the Sicilian Mafia, although the Ancelotti crime family don Giovanni Ancelotti was from Naples. The Pavanos are allies with The Commission and the Hustlers, while they are enemies with the Pegorino crime family (formerly), The Lost MC, and Armando Torres. History The Pavano family had its roots in Naples, Italy. In the 1930s, the Neapolitan Pavanos created their own Camorra organized crime family after immigrating to the United States, and the Pavano crime family was based out of Little Italy and Uptown Manhattan. The Pavano syndicate was involved with the heroin trade since around the 1960s, and they later expanded their operations to trading narcotics such as marijuana. The Pavano family was one of the strongest of the New York families, and is counted among the "Five Families" of New York organized crime, alongside the Gambetti crime family, Ancelotti crime family, Lupisella crime family, and Messina crime family. In 1990 their boss Mario Valvona was killed by his wife Maria Valvona and her lover Arthur Zapulla, who took over the organization. Maria, a 60-year-old woman, had many younger lovers that eventually became leaders of the family, including Zapulla and Joe Corrola. In 2008, the Pavano family was allowed to expand its operations to the New Jersey waterfront by the New Jersey family, the Pegorino crime family. Don Jimmy Pegorino hoped that this act of generosity would help him to be promoted to The Commission, as his family was the second-weakest Italian family in New York City behind the Ancelottis, and all of his made men were wannabes picked up from Little Italy. The Pavanos took advantage of his kindness by attempting to whack him at a sitdown in South Kearny, but his bodyguard Niko Bellic killed soldier Carmine Ippolito and the whole crew sent to assassinate the Don. Don Pegorino, infuriated at this breach of etiquette, sent Niko Bellic to retaliate. A day later, Sammy Agostino and his whole crew were massacred at Auto Eroticar by Niko Bellic. However, the Pavanos were allowed by The Commission to take over the Pegorino crews after the murder of Don Pegorino by Niko Bellic, and the Pavano family took over their turf and fronts in New Jersey. The Pavano family still had threats, however. Drug pushers Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas, assisted by their childhood friend Luis Lopez, stole drugs from them and weakened their narcotics racket. They did so by stealing drug shipments in vehicles, sticking up drug deals, and burgling their stashes. The Pavanos also had to face The Lost MC motorcycle gang, which attempted to take over New York in a series of gang wars that involved blowing up their vehicles, attacking their convoys as they cruised, and killing their made members as they hung out. Despite these setbacks, the Pavano family remained strong, and continue to operate in New York and New Jersey, although their soldier Vito Menotti turned states against them and is currently contributing to bringing them down. Members '''Boss: 'Mary Valvona 'Consigliere: 'Arthur Zapulla 'Underbosses: 'Leon Marchese and Vidiano Nastri 'Caporegimes: 'Joe Corrola, John Arcotti, George Bindo, Carmine Fracasi, Sammy Agostino, and Mike Salvani 'Soldiers: 'Charles Baroni, Rufus Zoff, Andrew Caserta, Mario Leopoldi, Salvatore Vidale, Luca Pellegrini, Carmine Ippolito, Fernando Mauri, Cremenzio Salvetti, and Samuel Hollande Category:Sicilian crime families Category:Families